


You're Everything Beautiful

by orphan_account



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [19]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by "Wish I Knew You" by The Revivalists





	You're Everything Beautiful

Six years, Will thought to himself as he fixed his hair in the mirror, it’s been six years since he graduated. Six years since he’d last seen Nursey, or is it Derek now, he laughed a bit, a dry sarcastic laugh that got stuck in the back of his throat. How had this happened to them? 

The last time he saw Derek was still firmly engraved in his mind. 

**** 

“Nursey we shouldn’t- fuck- we shouldn’t be doing this.” Will had breathed against Nursey’s neck. “Nurse, we broke up for a reason- fucking hell Derek.” Will dug his hands into Derek’s hair, his back arching off the bed. 

“We can stop if you want,” Nursey mumbled into Will’s hip. “You know I’d stop if you asked.” 

Will looked down at Derek, his eyes half-lidded, his ridiculous eyelashes making him ten times prettier than Will thought humanly possibly. His lips were red, his hair was messed up, and there was something in his expression that just made Will melt. 

“No,” Will said softly, his hand running along Derek’s cheek, “I want this, I want you..” 

Will left the next morning, hopped on a plane to California, and that had been it.

***

After that they lost contact. They promised they would stay friends, but then Will heard that Derek had a serious girlfriend and it was just too painful. He couldn’t get himself to start a conversation when all he was imagining was Derek getting married to someone else.   
Will hadn’t moved on quite as quickly as, but he did end up having a serious boyfriend while he was in California. It was a pretty good relationship, second best of Will’s life, until Will’s job needed him to move to New York. Neither of them wanted to do long distance, so they ended it.

So here he was, alone in a hotel room, getting ready to go to the wedding of two of his favorite people, yet all he could think about was Derek. His smooth skin, hazel eyes, the way he bit his lip when Will would kiss his neck. Derek wasn’t his boyfriend, hasn’t been for six damn years, Will had to move on. He took a deep breath and composed himself, he didn’t have time to freak out, he had a wedding to get to. 

The venue was breathtaking, though Will hadn’t expected anything less, Bitty and Jack were both perfectionists. It was his first time in Canada, and he was beyond amazed. Will hoped one day he would have a wedding even a quarter as beautiful.

Lardo and Tater were the ‘best people’ (as opposed to best men) and Shitty himself was officiating. Will wasn’t sure about Shitty staying serious long enough to officiate a whole wedding, but he learned that no one should underestimate Shitty’s love for Jack (and of course Bitty). Most of the people at the wedding were crying at some point, Chowder was crying for the whole wedding. 

“By the power vested in me, by the Universal Life Church of Canada, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Now kiss you lovely people.” Shitty said, wiping away a tear. 

Bitty practically knocked Jack over with how hard he kissed him. Jack just smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Bitty. Everyone was cheering as they pulled away from each other, with tears in their eyes, and started walking back down the aisle.

As soon as they reached the end of the aisle Shitty started crying hysterically into Lardo’s shoulder. “It’s just so beautiful.” 

Will wiped at his eyes and smiled, he hadn’t realized how much he missed them.

The reception was being held in tents, literally feet away from where Bitty and Jack had just gotten married, so unfortunately for Will he didn’t have a chance to go hide in his car and freak out about how Derek had gotten even more attractive over the last 6 years. 

He went and sat down next to Chow and Farmer. He figured they’d help him keep his mind off Nursey, but as soon as the music started they were gone.

“I hate my friends,” Will  mumbled under his breath, though he couldn’t help smile at where Chowder and Farmer where dancing. He knew they were real adults now, living together, engaged, and definitely old enough to have outgrown their college nicknames, but everytime he looked at them he was reminded of the first time they meet. They were the truest example of solemates that Will had ever seen, he couldn’t even find it in himself to be jealous. 

Will had gotten so caught up watching his friends dance that he hadn’t notice there was someone standing next to him

“Hey Dex,” someone said, bringing Will back to the real world. He knew that voice almost as well as he knew his own. Will took a deep breath and turned around. 

“Hello Derek,” Will said harsher than he meant to, “I prefer Will now.” 

He didn’t mean to sound like an asshole, but he was afraid that if he let his walls down he would never be able to build them back up.

“Sorry, Will,” Nursey replied managing a nervous smile. “May I have this dance?”

“Derek,” Will pleaded, his walls crumbling much faster than he expected, “I can’t do this again.”

“I’m sorry for six years ago,” Derek started, his face contorted in a way that physically hurt Will. “If you don’t want me I understand. If you tell me to go then I’ll go.”

“Derek,” Will said, his heart stuck in his throat. “I’ll always want you.” 

“All I’m asking for is a dance.” Derek said offering Will his hand. 

Will looked down at Derek’s hand and then back up at his face and his whole resolve fell apart. He took Derek’s hand and let himself be pulled into the sea of dancing bodies. 

“I actually put in a song request,” Derek whispered into Will’s ear, “I bribed the DJ into playing it next.”

Will buried his face into Derek’s shoulder, unsure of how to respond. He couldn’t believe Derek was right in front of him, everything about him was intoxicating. It was almost too much for Will to take, it was too easy to let himself just melt into Derek.

The song playing ended and the DJ spoke up. 

“This next one is a special request for a special person.”

“Dance with me,” Derek whispered in Will’s ear. Will made a noise of protest and Derek laughed. “You know what I mean.”

Will sighed and pulled his face out of Derek’s shoulder. Derek placed one of his hands on the small of Will’s back and took Will’s other hand in his. It all felt achingly familiar. Will even  recognized the song, he and Derek had danced to it years ago at a holiday party. Derek was looking at Will like he was the only other person in the room and Will couldn’t help but get lost in his eyes. 

Will let Derek lead, he was too stunned to do anything but follow along. Derek spun Will around then pulled him close,  his breath heavy against Will’s ear. 

“Now we’re here it’s been so long. Two strangers in the bright lights.  Oh I hope you don't mind. We can share my mood” Derek sang into Will’s ear, slightly out of tune before spinning him again. 

Will was so solely focused on Derek that he almost didn’t notice the song end. Derek let go of Will’s hands and looked at him, slightly out of breath. Derek’s eyes were bright, his cheeks tinted pink, and Will was still very much in love. How could he not be? He could still remember how Derek looked beneath him, how it felt to wake up with his arms around him, how soft his smile was in the morning, the way he always looked so in love with Will, even when they were fighting. 

Will couldn’t handle it, he let go of Derek and walked off the dancefloor. Derek immediately followed him and grabbed Will’s wrist, turning him around. Derek’s eyes flickered between want and worry.

“I still love you,” Will said, unable to stop himself, “and it hurts, seeing you here, being this close to you, knowing this could have been our wedding.”

Derek gaped at him with wide, watery eyes. 

“Will... Will I’ve never stopped loving you,” Derek said softly. “Trust me, I’ve tried.”

Will ached, he wanted to fix everything, he wanted to go back in time and never leave. 

“I’m  sorry,” he said, dropping his hands to his sides, “I’m so sorry.”

“Will-” Derek said, his voice shaking, “Let’s go outside.” 

Will followed still not making eye contact. He was so used to putting his career ahead of his love life, but he would have had this, he could have had Derek. 

“I should have stayed,” Will said softly as they stood outside the tent. “I loved you so  much, but I left.”

“This wasn’t- us breaking up wasn’t just your fault Will. The world doesn’t always have to be on  your shoulders,” Derek replied, as he wrapped an arm around Will and pulled him into his chest. 

Will went easily, hiding his face against Derek’s neck as he fought back tears. 

“Six years,” Will mumbled against Derek’s neck.

“I’m sorry too, I should have been open to long distance. I could have gone with you,” Derek said, tightening his arms around Will. “I shouldn’t have started anything that last night. God I cried for weeks after that.”

Will tried to bury his face deeper into Derek’s shoulder, afraid that if he opened his mouth eh wouldn’t do anything but cry. He had always been the type  to hide his emotions, but Derek pulled them out of him. 

“The first year-” Will broke off as he started to cry. Derek ran his hand up and down Will’s back as his kissed the top of his head. 

“You’re okay,” Derek said softly,“Let’s sit down”

Derek led Will further away from the tents and over to an empty stretch of grass. He sat down pulling Will into his against his side. Will took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. 

“The first year,” Will tried again, his voice shaking, “was so horrible. It was like freshman year all over again, I was just so angry. Everyday that I woke up and you weren’t there-” 

Will broke off and looked  down at his hands. It was his fault that Derek hadn’t been there. He was the one who moved across the country. 

“I’m so sorry,” Will said again, not making eye contact.  

“Will, it wasn’t your-”

“But it was,” Will interrupted. “I left. We broke up because I left.”

“Will, you know that wasn’t the only reason. We were younger then. We made mistakes, it happens,” Derek said running his hand through Will’s hair. 

“I hurt you.”

“I hurt you too, but I told you I still love you. I’ll always love you.”

Will took another deep breath and looked up at Derek, a small smile tugging at his lips

“I don’t deserve you,” Will said softly. 

“Maybe,” Derek answered just as soft, “But either way..”

Derek didn’t finish the thought, but he didn’t need to, Will knew what he meant.

They stayed like that for a while, the music from the reception drifting out towards them. Will had his head on Derek’s chest, still trying to convince himself this was all real, that he was actually holding Derek again. 

“Chowder told me that you moved to New York. He was complaining that him and Cait miss having you in California,” Derek said breaking the silence.

“I would have called but-” 

“I know. I suppose he told you that I’m in Boston.”

“Yeah he did,” Will said sitting up so he could look at Derek. “I’ll move to Boston”

“Will,” Derek said softly “You can’t just uproot your life. It’s been six year and now-”

“I love you and you love me,” Will said firmly, “It’s been six years and that hasn’t changed. I know today has been a bit of a mess, it’s been a lot, but if you’ll have me, I’m yours.”

Derek ran his hand from Will’s cheek, down to his neck. Nothing between them was every simple, it was always so much, but Derek wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You don’t need to move to Boston,” Derek said as hurt flashed across Will’s eyes. “Because I’m moving to New York, Columbia offered me a job.”

“Columbia, Derek that’s great.”

“If you happen to know anyone who needs a roommate..” Derek said smirking as he leaned his forehead against Will’s.

“I think I know someone,” Will said before bringing his lips to Derek’s. 

It was a soft kiss, it wasn’t as fast and needy as when they were in college. It was a sweet kiss, a new start. 

“Are you sure?” Will asked, “About all of this.. We could take it slow, I could-” 

“I’m so sure,” Derek answered, tightening his grip on Will’s hip. “I don’t want slow, I want to wake up next to you again.”

“God, I’ve missed you so much.” Will said as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders. 

“We should go back inside,” Derek said against Will’s cheek, “Our friends did just get married.”

“So we’re really doing this?” Will asked as Derek pulled him to his feet.   
“I’m in if you’re in.”

“Of course I’m in. I love you”

“I love you too.”


End file.
